The Empire Attacks
by Prod44
Summary: This is the third book from Eragon series. It is what I think will happen in the story. How Eragon will become a much more powerful rider. Who will get the last egg. What will Roran do. All will be answered
1. Chapter 1 New beginnings

The Empire

Chapter 1- New beginnings

Note: Hello, this is my first fan fiction…so please try to be kind when you review…thanks…Regarding story…this is third book in Inheritance series…I have skipped the prologue…I am presuming u know everything that has happened in Eldest and Eragon…I chose this title for the story since the third book is rumored to be named this…but I saw another story named this so I named it The Empire Attacks…and is also rumored to have a green dragon on cover looking to left…I am an artist and will work on the cover if this folds out the way I want it to.

Disclamer: I don't own any of the stuff im writing bout…

The soft drizzle finally abated as the sun peeked through the reddening clouds. The morning light shone on the battered tents, which were worn out by the war that had taken place only hours before.

Numerous sounds were heard across the burning plains as life began stirring among the survivors. The most disturbing cries were coming from the northwest where the injured soldiers were being treated by the healers and accosted by their loved ones. If one also listened hard enough, they could almost hear the laughter of the vultures enjoying a scrumptious meal.

Eragon abruptly awoke as the first sun rays washed over his scarred face. He sat up with sweat on his brow feeling none of his normal strength. _Where am I?_ He thought blankly. Suddenly, horrid memories of the unfortunate battle came rushing back at him. He felt old. Older than he had ever felt. War was not news to this teen age human, but what happened yesterday was not war, but a massacre of uncountable men.

A voice in his head spoke to him. _Good morning little one. _

_ Is it? _Questioned Eragon bitterly. He quickly resented sounding so acrimonious to his beloved Dragon, Saphira. He sighed. _Sorry, it is just that so many surprising events have occurred. _Saphira replied, _I feel your pain. Someone is coming, I can't tell whom from this angle. Be prepared._ As Eragon made an effort to exit his tent, someone with a hooded cloak entered his tent and bowed courteously.

"Shadeslayer," She said in a respectful tone, "Nasuada wishes to speak with you. I hope I didn't awaken the Rider from his sleep." She added looking at the state of Eragon.

"No, you have done well to deliver me this message, let your queen know that Saphira and I will be at her side within a moment."

She nodded and said, "shadeslayer" politely as she left the tent.

_ Nasuada must have something very important to consult you to awaken you this early,_ said Saphira as Eragon hastily put on his clothes. _I meant to speak with her none the less. I must let her know about Roran's plea._ He replied as he too left the tent. The bright sun, which had risen significantly, hurt his eyes that were searching for Saphira. His eyes finally adumbrated on a hulking figure that was shining because of the sunlight reflecting of the scales of the giant dragon.

_ How are you wounds? _Asked Eragon. _They will take a while to heal, but more importantly, how are you? _Asked Saphira.

_ I have been better._ He joked. He placed his smooth elvish hands on her back. He could feel some of his previous energy return to him. He suddenly felt much stronger than he had felt only moments before!

_ Did you do that?_ Eragon asked. _Did what?_ Replied Saphira as she looked at Eragon's refreshed face. Eragon quickly described to her what had just happened. _This is most interesting, we will have to ask Oromis about this. Lets forget about it now and not let Nasuada wait any longer. _

Unsatisfied by the answer, but glad for the sudden return of his energy, he started towards the tent. He wondered what will happen next in this chaotic world. What unlucky event will fall upon the only hope for the rebels?

_ New beginnings._ Thought Eragon.

_ Yes o' little one, new beginnings indeed. _Replied Saphira.


	2. Chapter 2 A visitor

Chapter 2 A Visitor

Eragon continued his walk to Nasuada's place when out of the blue stepped Roran, for the first time in days smiling.

"Morning, brother," said Eragon.

" Morning," replied Roran hastily as he nodded to Eragon and Saphira, "When do we leave for Helgrind? I have packed all of my necessities and am ready to journey in a moment's notice"

Now that Eragon looked carefully, he could see that Roran was indeed ready. With an understanding tone, he said " Patience, first I must consult Lady Nasuada and I must gain more of my strength back if I hope to save Katrina. Why don't you come along as well? We are going to discuss with Nasuada this moment."

With his smile disappearing, Roran followed him without saying another word.

As Eragon and Roran walked in (Saphira had to wait outside for she was too large to fit) they saw an assortment of people awaiting them. With a quick glance Eragon made an account for who was there. Lady Nasuada sat in the middle with Jormundur to her left and King Orrin to her right. Eragon's eyes met with Orik and he nodded in return. Eragon tried to catch Arya's attention, but she would not acknowledge him. Also in the room was Elva, the girl who Eragon had mistakenly cursed. The most suprising person in this room however was the wise Urgal named Garzhavog. Eragon's opinions of Urgals had changed dramatically after the battle. They were not different from humans in a way and he had found a certain respect for them. The only person he did not recognize was a cloaked figure in the corner.

Before Eragon would think anything else, Nasuada looked pleasantly at Eragon and greeted, "Welcome Eragon, shadeslayer."

"You called m'lady," bowed Eragon.

"Aye, there are many important Decision we have to make and we can not continue without the Rider who holds this alliance together. Plus, you have a visitor," said Nasuada as she looked over at the unknown cloaked figure. "She will talk with you after this meeting." Looking at his surprised look, she continued, "Firstly we must decide what must be done next. We know we can not attack the Empire without more men, especially after Galbatorix revealed the new Dragon Rider. And we need Eragon to complete his training."

Before Nasuada could continue however, Eragon decided that this was the optimum moment to reveal what Eragon considered to do. "Lady Nasuada, if I may speak…"

"Aye, speak"

"Before I can help the Varden or return to my training, I have promised to avenge my father, Garrow's death and help my brother Roran save his beloved Fiancé from the Ra'zac."

There was a wave of shock that left everyone in the room uncomfortable for they did not want to disagree with a Rider, but they all seemed to think what Eragon planned to do was selfish for it could cost the Varden.

Nasuada was again the first to speak, she seemed to be having a battle in her mind. She thought carefully of what to say next, " Eragon, I understand you loss of you father and Roran your loss of your future wife, but what you plan to do is risky. Even though I do not agree with your plan, I must say that it is necessary." She turned to look at Roran and continued, "You have helped us plenty by ridding us of the retched twins and I can see the determination that drives you."

Eragon gave a satisfied sigh and said, "Thank you for understanding M'lady."

Roran also bowed and thanked Nasuada, "What about the rest of Carvahall? They must be…"

Nasuada cut him off and said, "Do not worry for they shall be taken care of by the Varden." Roran thanked Nasuada again.

Eragon bowed to everyone in the tent and exited. Behind him came the unknown cloaked figure. The elf took her cloak off revealing beauty. She bowed to Eragon, Roran and Saphira gracefully. She revealed two packages, she handed the first to Eragon and the second to the stunned Roran. She looked at Eragon, "I have a message from Queen Islanzadi. She says, 'become who you were born to be Rider. This is a gift from the sword maker, she has made one for you Eragon and word has come to us about your cousin. I wish you luck and hope that we will meet again soon'"

Astonished, Eragon said thanks and asked the elf, "However did you get here so fast?"

"Eragon Elda, I left two days after you and ran day and night in order to reach Surda."

Roran also said thanks as the elf turned and disappeared into the shadows without another word.

Eragon opened his package and bright blue light blinded them. After a moment he looked down at his sword. He was certain his eyes were deceiving him! It was similar to his previous sword except this one seemed to be even lighter. As he looked closely at his sword, he could see that it was actually made out of water bound together for eternity by magic. _Adurna_. Eragon thought, _I will name my sword Adurna_. Saphira looked at the sword and all she could muster was _Beautiful. _ A tear rolled down Eragon's face, at last he had a sword of his own. He felt much power as held the sword in his trembling hands.

Eragon looked over at Roran who was looking at his own blade. It was silver in color and also felt lighter than a feather. "This will take some time getting used to."

"Aye," replied Eragon still fascinated, "We will leave tomorrow morning, I still have one matter that needs taken care off."


End file.
